It is a known technique in the game of golf for a golfer to survey the green between his ball and the hole to assist him in putting the golf ball into the hole. The majority of shafts on putters are straight and there is no provision thereon intended to assist the golfer in making this survey. Nevertheless, it is often observed that golfers, both professional and amateur, use their putter to plumb the distance between the ball and the hole, with some golfers standing and others bending from the waist or at the knees when using the putter in such a fashion. The present straight construction of the putting shaft addresses the problem of the straight line direction from the ball to the hole, but does not provide adequate means for estimating the pitch and slope of the terrain between the ball and the hole. An optical device for reading golf greens is disclosed in the patent to C. Bertas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,092. Basically, such patent discloses an apparatus which is fitted to the shaft of a putter for the purpose involved. In surveying the horizontal roll and pitch of a green it is considered advantageous for the golfer to view the green as being in small understandable square sections and then to study each such section having in mind how the ball must cross it accurately to travel to the hole.
The instant invention is directed to apparatus incorporated in a golf club which is intended to assist a golfer in making an accurate and proper survey of a green between the position of his golf ball and the hole.